A reed wind music instrument contains some type of resonator (usually a tube), in which a column of air is set into vibration by a player blowing into (or over) a mouthpiece set at the end of the resonator. The pitch of the vibration is determined by the length of the tube and by manual modifications of the effective length of the vibrating column of air. In reed-blown wind music instruments, sounds are produced by blowing air into a mouthpiece which then causes a reed to vibrate. A reed is a thin strip of material made from natural cane or synthetic materials having strength properties equivalent to natural cane. Single-reed instruments include various types of saxophones (soprano, alto, tenor, baritone) and clarinets (Bb or B Flat, Eb or E Flat, A, bass, alto). Sound quality produced by traditional reeds made of either natural cane or synthetic material can sometimes be unsatisfactory.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that can enhance tunes produced out of a single-reed wind music instrument when played.